The Last Answer
by psychoarea
Summary: Kau menyembunyikannya bukan? Kau tak ingin orang lain mengetahuinya karena kau tak ingin mereka mengasihanimu. Kau berusaha berbahagia tetapi kesedihanlah yang selalu melanda hatimu saat ini. Kau mencoba bersikap sewajarnya tetapi dari semua pertanyaanmu pasti mereka merasakan sesuatu yang janggal dari sosokmu, Kise Ryouta.


Title : The Last Question

Rating : K+

Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Genre : Friendship

Warning : maybe ooc, nista, abal, jelek, nyebelin XD~

Hidup adalah suatu augerah terindah yang diberikan oleh sang pencipta kepada setiap ciptaannya. Kise Ryouta telah lama meyadari hal tersebut dan kali ini ia benar-benar merasakan keindahan dari setiap detak jantungnya. Kemenangan— sebuah keindahan dalam hidup Kise yang tak akan pernah tergantikan.

"Selamat ya minna atas kemenangan kita heheh." Kise tersenyum indah saat mengadakan sebuah pesta kecil di ruang club basket sekolahya.

"Hahahhahah kita memang akan selalu menang." Aomine Daiki— suara khasnya begitu menggema diruang club tersebut.

"Tentu saja karena kita akan menjadi nomor satu selama kita selalu bersama seperti ini." Midorima Shintarou— mengatakan kata-kata yang membuat seisi ruangan tersenyum menatapnya.

"Kemenangan itu lezat seperti keripik kentang dan aku sangat menyukainya." Kali ini Murasakibara Atsushi mulai angkat bicara setelah sebelumnya ia hanya sibuk memakan keripik kentang kesukaannya.

"Semua yang kalian katakan itu benar dan kita bisa terus menang seperti ini karena kebersamaan serta kekompakan kita sebagai tim. Aku sebagai kapten tim benar-benar bangga dengan kerja keras dan kekompakan kalian untuk mencapai kemenangan serta menuju titik puncak teratas." Akashi Seijuro— sang kapten dengan mata heterochromenya begitu bangga dengan kerja keras dari rekan-rekan satu timnya.

"Aku berpendapat sama dengan Akashi-kun dan aku sangat senang bisa bergabung dalam tim ini walaupun hanya sebagai banyangan." Dengan wajah datarnya Kuroko Tetsuya berkata demikian.

"Bayanganpun tak apa selama cahaya masih meyertainya dan memberikan kekuatan pada sosok bayangan itu." Akashi kembali angkat bicara.

"Disini kami membutuhkan bayangan karena cahaya dan bayangan itu selalu bersama kan Tetsu?" Aomine menatap sosok pemuda berambut biru laut dihadapannya.

"Ya, sekarang aku yakin kita pasti akan selalu bersama." Kuroko tersenyum simpul sambil menatap satu persatu teman-teman satu timnya.

"Dan dengan itu kemenangan pasti akan selalu kita raih Kurokocchi." Kise dengan wajah tampannya masih tetap tersenyum indah.

Tak perlu terlalu terburu-buru dalam menjalani hidup ini, sesuai aliran waktu hidup ini pasti akan terus berlanjut. Kau yang masih memiliki kehidupan, nikmatilah hidupmu dengan penuh suka cita serta lengkapilah kehidupan ini dengan sebuah kasih sayang di dalamnya. Semua pasti akan berakhir, kehidupan tak abadi dan kaupun menyadarinya bukan?

"Lalu bagaimana jika salah satu diantara kita tak ada ya?" Pertanyaan Kise sontak membuat semua mata tertuju padanya.

"Jangan tanyakan hal itu Ryouta karena pada kenyataannya kita akan tetap bersama." Dengan tegas Akashi menjawab pertanyaan Kise dan mendapat persetujuan dari anggota tim lainnya.

"Gomen Akashicchi hehe."

.

.

.

Kehidupanmu akan terus berlanjut dan tanpa kau sadari waktumu begitu panjang dalam kehidupan ini. Sekarang kau harus berfikir lebih jauh tentang sebuah kehidupan dan kau harus mempersiapkan dirimu untuk menghadapi akhir kehidupanmu. Siapkah kau menghadapi hal itu?

"Nee, Aominecchi apa kau pernah membayangkan jika esok adalah hari terakhirmu?" Suara Kise kembali terdengar ditelinga pemuda berkulit tan tersebut.

"Tidak! Aku sama sekali tak memikirkannya." Jawab Aomine seadanya.

"Kalau esok benar-benar hari terakhirmu bagaimana?" Kise kembali bertanya dan kali ini tatapannya semakin menunjukkan keseriusan.

"Ya tentu saja esok aku akan mati karena saat itu adalah saat terakhirku."

"Apa kau siap?"

"Siap atau tidak hal tersebut pasti akan terjadi suatu saat nanti."

"Souka..." Kise mengagguk mendengar jawaban demi jawaban yang Aomine ucapkan.

Jika saat itu tiba kau harus siap menerima kenyataan itu. Penyesalan selalu datang diakhir cerita dan kau harus membuat hidupmu ini jauh dari penyesalan dengan sebuah kebahagiaan. Sebuah cerita indah yang kau tuliskan dilembar kehidupanmu yang panjang. Sebuah cerita yang menuntunmu menemukan arti sebuah kehidupan serta kebahagiaan.

"Muracchi apa kau menikmati hidup ini?" Kise bertanya ditengah-tengah latihan mereka.

"Hidup itu bagaikan makanan yang terasa lezat dan kita harus menikmatinya hingga akhir jika menginginkan rasa yang sesungguhnya, rasa pahit dan manis dari kehidupan." Murasakibara menjawab dengan santai saat mendengar pertanyaan dari rekan satu timnya.

"Apa kau selalu merasakan manis dalam kehidupanmu?" Kise menghentikan latihannya karena sang kapten tengah menyudahi latihan tersebut.

"Aku selalu menginginkan rasa manis itu, tetapi layaknya cokelat kehidupan ini pasti ada yang terasa pahit." Walaupun masih berkesinambungan dengan makanan sepertinya Kise tetap mengerti apa yang dikatakan oleh Murasakibara.

"Apa kau pernah mendapatkan rasa pahit itu?"

"Sering, tak jarang aku mendapatkan rasa pahit itu dan disaat aku merasaknnya sebuah penyesalan muncul seiring dengan rasa pahit yang kurasakan."

"Kau akan merasakan manis hari ini dan kau merasakan pahit dihari esok." Kise bergumama dengan tatapan yang cukup serius.

"Kau merasakan kebahagian saat ini dan kau pasti akan mendapatkan sebuah penyesalah dari kebahagiaan yang salah." Murasakibara tetap memakan snack miliknya saat Kise menyerangnya dengan berbagai macam pertanyaan.

"Kebahagiaan yang salah?" Tanya Kise sedikit bingung.

"Kebahagiaan yang hanya kau rasakan sesaat karena setelah itu kau akan mengabaikannya saat menemukan kebahagiaan yang lain."

"Benarkah itu Muracchi?"

"Nyam~ menurutku demikian~ nyam~nyam~nyam."

.

.

.

Hari demi hari terus berlanjut tanpa jeda sedikitpun. Hari-hari penuh kesibukan serta canda tawa kau lalui begitu singkat saat kau sadari. Kau bertanya-tanya tentang makna hidup ini, pahit dan manis, kebahagiaan serta penyesalan ataupun hal-hal lainnya yang sama sekali tak kau mengerti. Kau terus mencari tanpa henti, kau mencarinya karena hatimu menuntunmu melakukan hal tersebut. Lelah, bukankah sebenarnya kau lelah menjalani hidup ini?

"Apa yang kau laukan di tempat ini Kise-kun?" Tanya sosok Kuroko yang tak sengaja berjumpa dengan Kise disebuah taman dekat sekolah mereka.

"Aku hanya sedang jalan-jalan saja." Kise tersenyum kepada sosok favoritnya—Kuroko "Kau sendiri sedang apa Kurokocchi?"

"Aku sedang menikmati keindahan alam yang ada disini, sangat indah— benar-benar indah." Dengan wajah datarnya Kuroko berkata demikian.

"Keindahan alam? Apa kau merasakan tempat ini benar-benar indah?"

"Ya, karena di tempat ini aku dapat melihat kota yang amat luas, langit biru yang tak ada batas dan ditempat ini pula hatiku terasa nyaman dibuatnya." Kuroko mentap sosok Kise yang berada disebelahnya.

"Kurokocchi apa menurutmu suatu keindahan itu abadi?" Terlihat sosok Kise yang mulai bersandar disebuah pohon sakura yang cukup besar.

"Di dunia ini tak ada yang abadi Kise-kun. Kau, aku dan kita semua yang berada di dunia ini pasti akan menghilanag suatu saat nanti."

"Lalu apa gunanya kita mencari kebahagiaan jika semuanya tak abadi?"

"Sebagai pelengkap hidup serta sebagai salah satu cerita dalam hidup yang kau jalani saat ini."

"Bagaimana jika kehidupan itu akan berakhir sebentar lagi? Apa kau akan terus merasakan kebahagiaan itu?" Kise kembali bertanya.

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu Kise-kun?"

"Hanya penasaran saja heheheh." Kise menyudahi pertanyaannya karena ia merasa Kuroko mulai tak nyaman dengan serangan pertanyaan darinya.

Kau menyembunyikannya bukan? Kau tak ingin orang lain mengetahuinya karena kau tak ingin mereka mengasihanimu. Kau berusaha berbahagia tetapi kesedihanlah yang selalu melanda hatimu saat ini. Kau mencoba bersikap sewajarnya tetapi dari semua pertanyaanmu pasti mereka merasakan sesuatu yang janggal dari sosok Kise Ryouta.

"Apa yang sebenarnya kau sembunyikan Kise?" Pemuda tinggi berambut hijau kini tengah berjalan beriringan dengan sosok Kise Ryouta.

"Nani? Aku tak menyembunyikan apapun."

"Uso! Akhir-akhir ini sikapmu aneh." Midorima Shintarou terlihat seperti mengintrogasi sosok pemuda berabut kuning disebelahnya.

"Kau terlalu berlebihan Midorimacchi heheh sejak kapan kau perhatian padaku?" Kise meledek rekan satu timnya itu seolah tak terjadi apapun.

"Aku tak suka pembohong kau tau itu kan Kise?" Midorima menatap Kise dengan sangat dingin seolah menyindir sosok itu.

"Aku tau itu."

"Apa yang sebenarnya kau sembunyikan Kise? Aku tau kau sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu bahkan tak hanya diriku, Murasakibara, Aomine serta Kuroko pasti bertanya-tanya tentang hal yang sama." Midorima mengulangi pertanyaannya.

"Terkadang dalam hidup ini kita mempunyai rahasia bukan? Dan saat ini aku tengah menjaga rahasia tersebut."

"Apa rahasia itu sangat penting sehingga kau tak mau menceritakannya pada sahabat-sahabatmu?"

"Entahlah, aku tak suka membicarakan rahasia karena cepat atau lambat rahasia itu pasti akan terbongkar seiring berjalannya waktu. Kalian pasti akan mengetahuinya suatu saat nanti." Jawab Kise dengan sebuah senyuman kecil yang samar.

.

.

.

Sesungguhnya kau tak berniat merahasiakan hal tersebut, tetapi terlalu sulit untukmu jika kau mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya. Hanya dia, sosok kaptenmulah yang mengetahui semua kebenaran yang kau sebunyikan. Suatu hari ia mengetahuinya dan ia merahasiakannya tetapi saat ini kau kembali bertemu dengannya di tempat yang sama. Sosok bermata heterochrome itu membongkar rahasiamu dengan sangat cepat.

"Aku tau Ryouta." Sosok bermata heterochrome itu mulai membuka pembicaraan saat bertemu dengan pemuda berambut kuning— Kise Ryouta.

"Apa kau akan memberitahukan seluruh anggota tim Akashicchi?" Kise bertanya dengan wajah datar, sungguh jarang pemuda tersebut menunjukkan ekspresi demikian.

"Aku tak akan mengatakannya karena itu bukan kehendakku dan lambat laun semua kenyataan akan terpapar jelas." Akashi— mata heterochromenya berbalik menatap dingin teman satu timnya.

"Padahal aku tak keberatan jika kau yang mengatakan semua kebenaran itu karena kau pasti tau bahwa aku tak mungkin mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya saat ini."

"Semuanya pasti akan terbongkar Ryouta dan lebih baik kau segera mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya kepada mereka." Sosok Akashi mulai melangkah pergi melewati sosok Kise yang berada dihadapannya "Jangan membuat mereka kecewa dan jangan membuat penyesalan Kise Ryouta!" Akashi berlalu dengan cepat menginggalkan seorang diri pemuda yang kini berada dibelakangnya.

"Penyesalan itu telah datang Akashicchi." Kise bergumam pelan.

Waktu terus berjalan, detak jantungmu masih terus terdengar tetapi saat kau melihat kertas tersebut kau merasa detak jntungmu telah berhenti saat itu juga. Kau terdiam membisu menatap kertas tersebut, hanya satu lembar tetapi begitu menyakitkan saat matamu mengoreksi tulisan yang tertara di dalamnya. Penyesalan dan harapan, ya itulah yang ada di dalam fikiranmu saat ini.

"Sebentar lagi ya..." Kise terus menatap kertas yang tengah dipegangnya.

"Apa yang harus ku ucapkan pada mereka? Maafkah? Terimakasihkah? Atau— selamat tinggal?" Raut wajah pemuda tampan itu terlihat tak bersinar.

"Lalu apa yang akan meraka katakan? Apakah mereka merasa sedih? Senang? Atau bahkan mereka merasa kecewa dan membenciku selamanya?" Perlahan Kise mulai menutup kertas itu dan meletakkannya disembarang tempat.

"Aku ingin merasakan kebahagiaan yang tak pernah kurasakan sebelumnya, merasakannya diakhir kehidupanku..." Kise bergumam lirih sebelum matanya terpejam memasuki dunia mimpinya.

Hari ini adalah hari pertama musim dingin datang, putihnya salju memang belum nampak tetapi udara dingin telah menembus pori-pori kulitmu. Kise Ryouta— berjalan seorang diri menyusuri koridor rumah sakit yang telah sepi. Dingin, malam yang teramat dingin diawal musim dingin membuat sosok pemuda tersebut mengenakan sebuah jaket biru yang melapisi pakaian rumah sakit yang ia kenakan.

"Sudah satu minggu aku tak menginjak tempat itu."

"Sudah satu minggu aku tak mendengar ocehan Aominecchi."

"Sudah satu minggu aku tak melihat gunung snack yang dibawa Muracchi."

"Sudah satu minggu aku tak melihat benda aneh yang selalu dibawa oleh Midorimacchi."

"Sudah satu minggu aku tak melihat wajah datar Kurokocchi."

"Dan sudah satu minggu pula aku tak melihat Akashicchi dengan mata heterochromenya."

"Hahaha padahal baru seminggu tetapi aku merasa sangat kesepian seperti ini." Kise tertawa tetapi beberapa saat kemudian air mata mulai terlihat disudut wajah tampannya.

Dan tanpa kau sadari mereka semua selalu berada didekatmu— dihatimu. Perasan yang menyatu tak akan mudah terpisahkan oleh jarak dan keadaan, kau mengerti hal tersebut bukan? Saat kau merasa kesepian, saat kau sedih ataupun gelisah mereka selalu ada di dalam hatimu— selalu menguatkanmu, menahan air mata itu jatuh menghiasi wajah tampanmu.

Kepercayaan adalah sebuah kekuatan yang mengikat suatu persahabatan. Kebahagiaan adalah sebuah cahaya yang selalu mengiringi suatu persahabatan yang hangat. Begitu pula dengan kesedihan dan penyesalan yang selalu mengiringi kepercayaan serta kebahagiaan. Tetapi ada kalanya kau harus menyadari hal itu, hal yang sangat penting bahwa manusia lahir seorang diri dan matipun ia akan sendiri.

"Mungkin aku tak akan melihat mereka lagi...~" Kise menatap langit gelap tak berbintang yang ada dihadapannya.

Tetapi wajah-wajah itu kembali tertangkap oleh mata indahnya, suara-suara mereka kembali terdengar di telinga pemuda berambut kuning— Kise Ryouta. Kise menatap tak pecaya, mencari dengan teliti sumber suara tersebut. Merah, ungu, hijau serta dua warna biru kini tengah berdiri dihadapannya.

"Minna...~" Gumamnya tak percaya.

"Yoo Kise kau rindu pada kami bukan?" Biru— Aomine menyapa Kise yang berada dihadapannya.

"Kami juga rindu padamu Kisechin." Ungu— Murasakibara dengan gunung snacknya menatap sosok Kise yang tengah berdiri dihadapan kelima pemuda pelagi tersebut.

"Apa kabar Kise?" Hijau— Midorima membenarkan posisi kacamatanya seraya menyapa Kise.

"Karena Kiseki no Sendai tak akan lengkap jika kau tak ada Kise-kun." Biru— warna ini kembali bersuara walaupun dengan sosok yang berbeda, Kuroko— menatap datar Kise yang kini tengah melihat kearahnya.

"Aominecchi, Muracchi, Midorimacchi to— Kurokocchi..."

"Aho! Seminggu saja kau tak bertemu kami bukan berarti kau harus menghafal satu persatu nama kami bukan?" Merah— sosok pemimpin itu kembali menampakan wajahnya, Akashi dengan serigaiannya menatap sosok Kise yang menurutnya terlihat bodoh saat ini.

"Akashicchi~"

"Hentikan Ryouta kau terlihat sangat bodoh dengan wajah seperti itu!"

"Minna..." Terlihat air mata itu kembali menghiasi wajah tampan Kise "Gomen..."

Kau pasti merasa senang saat ini tetapi saat kau sadari lebih dalam kau semakin merasa sedih karena kau kembali bertemu dengan mereka sementara kau sendiri akan menghilang sebentar lagi. Apa yang akan kau ucapkan? Apa yang akan aku ucapkan? Hatimu pasti bertanya demikian. Saat memikirkan hal tersebut air mata itu sama sekali tak dapat menghilang dari wajah tampanmu. Mengapa? Kau terus bertanya, pertanyaan yang hanya bisa kau jawab seorang diri.

"Ryouta, sebelumnya aku telah mengatakan hal itu padamu bukan? Semuanya pasti akan terungkap tanpa harus kukatakan, semuanya mengetahui rahasiamu karena perasaan kita selalu menyatu"

"Akashicchi...~ gomen, aku sama sekali tak menduga hal tersebut terjadi secepat ini'

"Sejujurnya kami benar-benar kesal padamu Kise-kun karena kau menanggung beban berat itu sendirian."

"Kau tak sendiri Kisechin karena kami selalu ada untukmu— kita pasti akan selalu bersama."

"Itu mustahil karena sebentar lagi kita akan berpisah— aku akan pergi jauh dan tak akan pernah kembali." Kini terlihat sedikit senyuman samar diwajah Kise.

"Semua itu bukan alasan untuk memisahkan kita dan perpisahan pasti akan terjadi jika pertemuan telah berlalu."

"Mungkin dikehidupan kedua nanti kita akan kembali bertemu dan kembali meraih kemenangan bersama karena kemenangan itu mutlak bagi Kiseki no Sendai haha."

"Midorimacchi, Aominecchi gomenasai tetapi aku tak pernah berfikir tentang kehidupan keduaku karena kehidupan pertamaku terasa begitu singkat."

"Sesingkat apapun kehidupanmu asalkan senyuman serta kehangatan selalu kau rasakan itu bukanlah masalah besar Ryouta. Semua yang hidup pasti akan mati."

"Kami akan selalu berada disampingmu Kise-kun."

"Jika esok adalah hari terakhirmu kami pasti akan membuat hari ini begitu berarti saat kau memejamkan matamu nanti."

"Kita akan selalu bersama..."

"Arigatou minna...~"

.

.

.

.

.

Semua pertanyaan pasti akan terjawab dan semua pertanyaan pasti mempunyai jawaban. Saat salju putih mulai turun, perlahan tetes air mata mulai tercermin di wajah beberapa orang yang tengah berdiri di depan sebuah altar. Putih dan bersih— warna itu seolah menggambarkan keenam warna yang telah menyatu sepenuhnya. Walaupun satu warna telah tiada tetapi cahayanya masih tetap menyertai kelima warna lainnya.

"Semoga kau bahagia disana Kise-kun."

"Kami selalu mendoakanmu dari tempat ini Kise."

"Dan kami pasti akan selalu meraih kemenangan untukmu hei Kise."

"Semuanya tak akan berubah walaupun kau telah tiada karena cahayamu selalu menyinari hati kami Kisechin."

"Kehidupan pasti akan berakhir cepat atau lambat tetapi sosokmu pasti akan selalu hidup dalam hati kami Ryouta— karena dirimu adalah bagian dari kami, Kiseki no Sendai."

"Sayonara Kise/Kise-kun/Kisechin/Ryouta...~ sampai berjumpa lagi dikehidupan kedua nanti"

-END-

Maaf atas segala kesalahan yang terdapat pada ff ini (_ _)" dan semua kekurangan pasti selalu tercermin pada ff ini. Mohon maaf atas segala hal tersebut, ending yang gaje, cerita gak jelas serta pemilihan watak karakter yang melenceng dari aslinya xD~ kalau ada yang meminta menghilangkan ff ini pasti saya akan segera melakukannya XDDD

Arigatou bagi yang membaca ataupun tak sengaja membacanya hehe...~


End file.
